Fevers
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty doesn't realize that Matt is ill when she asks him to ride out to do a favor for a friend.
1. Feeling Bad

Disclaimer - I did not invent these characters nor do I profit from them. I just like to make up stories.

This takes place about 6 months after Gold Train: The Bullet

Dodge City 8:00 AM

Matt Dillon rode into town feeling hot and feverish. His head was pounding so hard that he vision was blurred. His back was throbbing. He gratefully turned his horse over to Moss at the stable and was about to go home to bed, but his headache was so bad that he decided to see if Doc could give him something for it. He walked heavily up the stairs, and before he had even knocked he heard Doc's voice.

"Come in Matt. Moving a little slow today, aren't you?"

Matt walked in, gave Doc a somewhat sour look and sat on the examination bed.

Doc got out his stethoscope, "You sure don't look so good."

Matt sighed, "That's why I'm here Doc."

Doc examined Matt and walked over to his medicine cabinet.

"Matt you have quite the case of fever and ague – fever, chills, headache, muscle aches. Since your back is still vulnerable, it must be throbbing pretty good right now.

"Doc, I don't need a description. Can you give me something for this headache so I can get to sleep?"

"Of course Matt, here. I want you to drink this quinine now. Then I want you to go home, drink some water and sleep for 10 or 12 hours. When you wake up mix these powders with water and drink it all."

Matt downed the bitter drink and took the envelope with the powders, "Thanks Doc." He rose and moved to the door rubbing his forehead a little.

Doc looked at him with concern, "Matt, I'll look in on you tonight."

Matt nodded, "Thanks."

He walked down the stairs and saw Kitty hurrying towards him.

Matt forced himself to straighten up, and to greet her with more vigor than he felt, "Hello Kitty."

"Matt, I need your help. It's Bess Ronniger's oldest boy, Luke. He's run away."

"Isn't Luke 18 years old, or almost?"

"Matt, he's turning 18 in a couple of days, so running away might not be the right way to say it. He left home to join up with Gideon Barker."

"Gideon Barker - Kitty that man is trouble. I've already arrested him twice for crimes I'm sure he committed. Unfortunately he was acquitted both times on technicalities. Even when he's not breaking the law he is always skirting around the edges. It's only a matter of time before he'll be in jail or maybe even hung."

"I know Matt, that's why Bess is frantic. Luke seems to look up to that Barker man for some reason. Bess says when he talks about Barker, Luke seems almost feverish with admiration. Anyway, Barker has been hanging around the Ronniger place and Bess thought she overheard Luke say he'd meet him over near Beaver Pond. She didn't know what to make of it really, but this morning Luke was gone with a horse, some of his clothes and the money he had been saving. Bess didn't say, but I have a feeling he might have taken some of her money too. Matt you've got to find him before he gets into trouble. In Barker's company he could get in a real big mess."

"All right Kitty, I'll try. I'll head out to Beaver Pond and see if I can find him or pick up his trail."

Kitty smiled appreciatively, "Thank you Matt. I'll go tell Bess."

Matt walked back to the stable and Moss was surprised to see him, "Marshal I didn't expect to see you back so soon. You don't look too good you know."

"I'm feeling better. Doc gave me something. I have to ride out, but I don't want to take Buck out again so soon. Will you get my other horse for me?"

"Sure thing Marshal."

Matt saddled up and rode out, feeling a little better as the quinine started taking effect.

After riding for a couple of hours he reached Beaver Creek. Luke and Gideon Barker were nowhere to be seen. Matt dismounted and looked around. There were a lot of tracks leading this way and that. Luckily Luke had taken the Ronniger's best saddle horse, a big roan that Matt was familiar with. It was a good mount but had a slight abnormality in one hoof so the horseshoe track was distinctive. Matt mounted once again and followed.

TBC


	2. Worries, concerns and admiration

Dodge City around 8PM

It was a lovely spring night in Dodge and Kitty stood outside the Long Branch getting some air. She saw Doc heading down the street carrying a tray and was curious so she hurried over to join him.

"Hi Doc, I've been expecting you over at the Long Branch. What's the tray for?"

"Hi Kitty, I'll stop by in a little while. I just thought I'd go check on Matt and bring him some soup."

Kitty looked confused, "Doc, why on earth would you be bringing Matt soup. Anyway, I don't think he's back yet."

"Sure he's back. I'm surprised you didn't know that. I examined him around 8:00 this morning. He was running a high fever, and had a real bad headache. His back was hurting pretty good too. I gave him some medicine and told him to sleep for 10 or 12 hours. I want to look in on him, and see if he feels up to eating some soup."

Kitty took in what Doc had just told her and was silent. It all registered, and she stood shaking her head in dismay.

Doc saw the look on her face, "Kitty, what's wrong?"

Kitty described her encounter with Matt, that morning. She saw the look of concern on Doc's face.

"Doc, he's in no condition to be riding, or tracking down anyone, but he is and it's all my fault."

"Now Kitty, Matt will be all right. He can take care of himself."

"Doc, I know you're saying that to make me feel better, but I saw the look on your face just now and I heard what you said about Matt's condition. I should have noticed he was sick. Matt could get sicker or get hurt or worse."

"Now Kitty, nothing is your fault. Tell you what. Let's go find Festus. Maybe he can go out after Matt to make sure he's all right."

Kitty nodded with gratitude and she and Doc hurried over to the marshal's office.. When they got there they saw Newly sitting at the desk. Doc looked around, "Newly, is Festus here?"

Newly shook his head, "No Doc. He went to his cousin Hezekiah's house to help him do some repairs. He asked me to stay with these three prisoners until he or Matt gets back. Is there a problem?"

Doc didn't want Kitty to feel any guiltier than she already did, "No problem, it's just that Matt had to ride out again this morning, not long after he rode in and we thought it might be a good idea if Festus went after him to see if he needed help."

Newly smiled, "Doc, we all know that Matt usually doesn't need help. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Kitty shook her head, "Newley, I'm afraid he might need some help this time. Could you go, if Burke stayed with the prisoners?"

"Miss Kitty I'd be glad to help, but Burke's not in town right now. Anyway I'm not sure I'd be of much help anyway. I'm nowhere near the tracker Festus is, and you said Matt left this morning. It would probably be better to wait until Festus gets back. He said he wouldn't be gone long."

Seeing the distress on Kitty's face Doc spoke up, "Listen, maybe we can go and get Festus. Newly, did he say where this cousin of his lives?"

"As a matter of fact he said it was a house with a barn that you'd find if you went to the north end of town, and went directly west for 10 miles or so. I'd advise you to wait until morning thought. It's after dark now, and anyway Festus might be back by morning.

Doc agreed, "Newly is right Kitty. Let's wait until morning, and if Festus isn't back we'll go get him."

Kitty didn't look happy, "All right Doc, but I'll be ready early and you'd better be too."

Matt that Night

After riding all day following Luke's tracks, Matt was feeling pretty terrible again. He convinced himself that he was stopping only because it was growing dark. He set up camp without bothering to light a fire. He had some beef jerky with him, but didn't feel like eating. He sat down, leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, trying to will himself into feeling better. He took some comfort in knowing that Luke and Barker probably wouldn't have a reason to ride all night, so while he wasn't gaining on them he wasn't losing ground either. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why a nice kid like Luke would latch on to a loser like Gideon Barker. It could mean real trouble for Luke if Barker did something stupid and it seemed to Matt that Barker doing something stupid was a sure thing.

Sitting there Matt suddenly remembered the powders that Doc had given him for his headache. He decided he'd better ration himself, poured about one third of the powder into a tin cup, mixed in water from his canteen and drank it down. Then he crawled onto his bedroll and fell into an uneasy and feverish sleep.

Luke and Gideon Barker that Night

Luke and Barker had ridden for a good part of the day. They were both in good spirits. Gideon Barker had been boasting about his so-called adventures, with Luke lapping up every word with admiration.

"You know Gideon, I've spent my whole life on a farm. You've traveled, met lots of people - done things. You've taken some risks and had some fun. That's the kind of life I want. I don't want to be stuck on a farm forever."

Barker was feeling pretty good having a young admirer, "Kid, just stick with me. There are lots of adventures in our future."

Luke was clearly delighted, "Gideon, you mean you're including me in your plans?"

Barker feeling full of himself, "Sure kid. I like you. I like you a lot. It's getting late, let's stop here and set up camp. Tomorrow will be the beginning of a new life for you and me.

TBC


	3. Mischief Making

The Next Morning Dodge City

Kitty was waiting when Doc came down from his office not long after dawn. She had his carriage ready to go.

"Kitty, what if Festus is on his way back and we miss him?"

"I told Newly where Matt headed. He'll tell Festus."

"Good, let's get going."

They had no trouble finding the house. It was the only one for miles around. They stopped in front and heard some strange howling noises coming from inside. They quickly got down, knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. Festus was sitting on a chair howling and his cousin was doing something to his arm.

Festus looked up, "You ole scudder, how did you know? I was jus tryin to get my fool cousin here to go get ya."

Hezekiah looked annoyed, "I told him he don't need no doctor. I can fix a broke arm."

Doc moved in and took over, "What happened?"

Hezehiah stepped aside and gave a little laugh "The fool fell off a the roof."

Festus answered angrily, "I didn't just fall off. You was a shakin that ladder so much I didn't even make it all the ways up to the roof. I'd be up there right now fixin it if you had the sense to do a simple thing like hold a ladder still."

Doc suppressed a smile, "Now, now arguing won't help. Fact is this arm is broken and I'm going to have to set it and put it in a sling. When we get back to Dodge I'll make a cast for it. Better give Festus a drink of whiskey, it's going to hurt some."

As Festus was getting his arm set he said, "Doc, Miss Kitty if you didn't know my arm was broke, why'd ya come out here?"

Doc looked at Kitty briefly, "Well Matt rode out yesterday morning to find Luke Ronniger. It seems the young fool was going to meet up with Gideon Barker. The thing is Matt wasn't feeling so great and we thought you maybe could catch up with him and see if he needed a hand. Now with this arm being broken, that's out of the question."

"Don't be silly Doc. I'll go after Matthew broke arm or no if ya think Matthew needs my help."

"No you won't Festus. I have to get a cast on this arm. Then, even if you could ride, and you can't, you'd be riding awfully slow, and even if you caught up, you might be the one needing help, and that won't do Matt any good."

Kitty sighed, "Doc's right Festus. Let's head back to Dodge."

That Morning Luke and Gideon Barker

Luke and Gideon broke camp in the early morning and were riding and talking for a short time when Gideon pulled his horse to a stop. "Hey look there." He pointed at two horses that were tied to a tree. "Let's go have us some fun." He rode over to the horses and Luke followed.

Gideon dismounted, "Kid, I'll bet the owners of these horses are down at the bottom of this hill fishing. Let's search through the saddlebags and see what's worth taking. Ha, ha then – get this – we'll untie the horses and give them each a good whack to run them off. The owners will have to chase them down. Pretty funny right kid?"

Gideon proceeded to go through one of the saddlebags. Luke remained on his horse.

Gideon looked up and said, "Kid, come on. Get in the spirit of things. Those two men were fools to leave their horses up here like this. We're just teaching them to be more careful, so they don't make that mistake again."

Luke was unsure, but it didn't sound like such a bad thing to do, so he dismounted and started to go through the other saddlebag.

They found a couple of coins, which Gideon put in his pocket. Searching further they found some coffee which they also took. Then Gideon untied the horses, smacked each on the rump and laughed as they trotted off. "Just think of the surprise those cowboys will get when they come up here. Picture them looking around, and scratching their heads." Gideon gave a funny imitation of what he thought that would look like – scratching his head and staggering around looking this way and that, with his mouth hanging open.

Luke found himself laughing and thinking that taking a couple of coins and some coffee beans was harmless enough. It's not like they stole the horses. They were just having some fun.

Gideon laughed again, "That's the spirit. Let's go kid. We got things to do."

That Morning Matt

Matt had slept fitfully, and woke up feeling no better. He didn't think the powders he took the night before helped much, but they probably didn't hurt either, so he mixed the rest into water and drank. He made some coffee and downed a cup. It didn't make him feel better, in fact it upset his stomach a little, but at least he felt a little more awake. He continued his search.

After a short time he reached the spot where Luke and Gideon had released the cowboy's horses. It was about an hour after they had ridden away. Two cowboys, holding horses by the reins, waved him over.

He rode over, "You, boys have a problem?"

"We do Marshall. While we were fishing, our horses were set loose. It took us an hour to find them and now we find that a couple of dollars and some coffee were taken from our saddlebags. We know it's not much, but that ain't the point – we just don't like being messed with. Anyways, when we came up the hill earlier and saw our horses were gone, we also saw two fellows heading west. They might be the culprits."

"Thanks boys. I'll catch up with them.

.

TBC


	4. More than Mischief

Dodge City

Doc drove back to Dodge with Kitty sitting along side him, and Festus in the back with his arm in a sling. He was slightly inebriated from the whiskey he had downed as a pain killer, and very talkative.

Festus went gone on and on about his cousin, but neither Doc nor Kitty listened or said a word. When they pulled up in Dodge, Doc looked at Kitty and saw her wipe a tear away, "Doc, you don't understand it's all my fault. I should have noticed he was ill."

"Kitty, we don't know if anything bad has happened to Matt. For all we know he's got Luke and is on his way back. That's probably what's happening right now. Anyway, if you had known that Matt wasn't well, what would you have done? That Ronniger boy had to have help."

"Doc, I don't know what I would have done, but I know I wouldn't have wanted Matt to go after him. Maybe I could have gotten him to send someone else."

"Kitty, look at me." Doc took Kitty's chin and turned her face to look into her eyes. "I doubt that. You know how stubborn Matt is. Anyway, that Barker fellow is always getting into trouble, but he is not known to be handy with a gun. I'm sure Matt can handle him."

Kitty smiled a little, "Thanks Doc." Doc gave a silent prayer that he was right.

Luke and Gideon Barker

Luke and Gideon were riding along. Gideon was talking about traveling around and how much fun they would have when he stopped and stared, "Kid I see some easy money, and some fun waiting for us right there. Follow me."

An elderly man was standing by his corral fixing the gate. Barker quietly snuck up behind him, signaling Luke to follow. Barker shoved a pistol into the man's back.

"Hands up old timer."

The man put his hands in the air, "Don't shoot mister. I don't have much, but you can take it."

"Mighty friendly of you. Nice and slow empty out your pockets."

The old man threw a few coins onto the ground. Barker picked them up.

"You must have more than that old man. Where is it? Come on speak before my trigger finger starts itching."

"In the house there's a wooden box on the mantle piece. That's all the money I have."

"Kid, go in the house and get it."

Luke moved quickly and came out of the house with cash in his hands.

"All right old man, now I have to decide whether or not to kill you."

Luke looked at Barker and saw that he looked almost feverish with excitement.

"G-G-Gideon – You're not going to kill him are you?"

Gideon laughed, "Kid you take things too serious. I'm just joking around." He shoved the gun harder into the old man's back, "Old timer you just lie down with your face in the dirt and count from 1 to 100. When you get to 100 start again. Then you can get up.

Barker watched the man lie down and then he turned to Luke, "Come on kid let's get moving. We have a stagecoach to rob."

Gideon Barker was laughing and shaking his head as he and Luke rode away from the old man. "Kid really, you just take things too serious."

Luke was feeling uncomfortable about it, "Gideon, maybe I just don't find scaring that old man so funny."

Barker just laughed again, "Kid, I guarantee it's the most exciting thing that has happened to the old coot in years. He's probably telling all his neighbors about it right now – maybe even changing the story some to make himself a hero. Come on kid, I'll race you to that tree."

Barker galloped off, and Luke not really knowing what to think raced after him.

When they got to the bottom of the hill Luke remembered what Gideon said and questioned him, "Did you mean it when you said we were going to rob a stagecoach?"

"Sure kid. You know it's rich folks that ride stagecoaches mostly, and rich folks get rich by stealing. They don't call it stealing - they find fancy ways to do it, but it's stealing all the same. Come on, let's go that way. I know the stage route pretty well, and I have an idea.

Matt

Matt continued following Luke's trail, picking up the pace to close the gap between them. He spied an old man who was just getting up from the ground and wiping dirt off his clothes.

Matt rode over and dismounted just a little unsteadily. Holding on to his saddle horn he asked, "Mister are you all right?"

The old man turned and saw the badge, "You a US Marshal?"

"That's right, name's Matt Dillon."

"Marshal, my name's Carl Jessup. I was robbed by two men. Didn't see them, only heard them. One sounded like a real young fellow. They got all the money I have."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Nope, heard the older sounding man say they were going to rob a stagecoach though. That's all I know."

"Thanks." Matt was about to get on his horse, but hesitated turning to the old man, "Mr. Jessup, do you have any water to spare? I'd be much obliged. My canteen is almost empty."

"Sure marshal. Happy to oblige, you do look kind of hot. I'll fill your canteen, and get you some hardtack in case you're hungry."

The man went in the house and was back in a few minutes. "Here marshal, water and hardtack. I have something to tell you though. I just looked in the box where I told them my money was. That young fellow only took about half. Strange isn't it. He left half behind."

Matt gave a slight nod, "Maybe not so strange. I'll try to get the rest back for you. Thanks for the supplies."

He rode off after them.

TBC


	5. Trying to Take Sides

Hank Bradley was an experienced stagecoach driver, and this trip was going just the way he liked it. The weather was clear, horses well behaved and his passengers, a middle aged banker traveling with his wife and sister, were not the complaining kind. Little did he suspect that a plan was in the making that could change that.

Matt 

Matt had no trouble following Luke and Gideon Barker, but he was feeling worse and worse getting chills alternating with sweats. He thought he should try to eat something and forced down the hardtack the old man had given him. That was a mistake, and he was soon emptying the contents of his stomach making his head hurt more than it already had.

He decided to stop for a few minutes and rest. He sat leaning against a tree drinking water and thinking about Gideon Barker saying he was going to rob a stagecoach. After a few minutes he picked up a stick and used it to draw a map in the dirt – sketching out the various stagecoach routes that ran near by. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate and remember the stagecoach schedule. There seemed to be one likely possibility.

Matt wet his bandana, wiped his face, took another long drink of water, got on his horse and rode towards that likely possibility.

Luke and Gideon Barker

Luke and Gideon rode in silence. Finally Gideon spoke, "What's the matter kid? You've hardly said a word for some time now."

"Gideon, the truth is I'm not sure about robbing a stagecoach."

"Kid like I explained before, we're just taking money from people who shouldn't have it. They cheated folks out of it – folks like us, so really it belongs to us. Look kid, if you want to back down, go running home to your mama, and live on a farm for the rest of your life that's fine with me.

Luke was hesitant, but something in him didn't want to disappoint Gideon, "No, I'm in. Let's go."

By this time they had reached the point in the stage route where the path takes a wide curve to the left. The walked up a hill a ways, and hid behind some trees.

"Kid here's what we're going to do." Gideon handed Luke one of the two rifles he was carrying. "You know how to shoot this don't you. I mean you have gone hunting right?"

Luke nodded, and Gideon continued, "When the stage takes this curve is slows down, and when it does we are going to shoot and take out at least two of the horses. Hitting three or all four would be even better."

They watched and waited. The stagecoach was approaching the curve and slowing down in anticipation. Gideon raised his rifle and Luke followed his example as Gideon whispered, "Aim and be ready, it's almost time. I'm going to count to three."

"Hold it right there."

Gideon turned to look. Matt Dillon stood pointing his gun at them.

Gideon smiled, "Well marshal, what a nice surprise. We were just out hunting rabbits – right kid?"

Matt was sweating heavily, "Throw those rifles over there."

Luke threw his rifle off to the side, but Gideon continued to smile, "Marshal, you don't look too good. Maybe you should put that gun away and sit for a spell."

Gideon took another step forward.

"Stop right there and throw that rifle down."

"Marshal, like I said you don't look too good, and anyway are you going to shoot a man for taking a step? After all, like I said, we were just out hunting rabbits."

Matt fired a warning shot at Barker's feet. Barker stood still, "Marshal you don't have to go all crazy like that."

"Throw the rifle to the side, Barker."

This time Barker did as he was told.

Matt tossed some handcuffs on the ground just in front of Barker, "Put those on. I'm taking you two in on robbery charges."

Gideon was doing as he was told, but continued to protest, "This is all a mistake Marshal. We never robbed anyone and we were here hunting rabbits."

Matt ignored him and spoke to Luke, "If I don't hand cuff you, can I trust you not to run away?"

Luke nodded without saying anything.

"All right, let's get your horses and head back to Dodge."

They rode out. It was becoming an effort for Matt to sit up in the saddle. He saw Gideon Barker looking at him now and then with a little smile on his face. They rode until dark, when Matt stopped, "All right you two, let's set up camp for the night. We'll start out again in the morning and should be back in Dodge by noon."

Gideon was sitting on the ground still in handcuffs while Matt and Luke built a fire. Matt cooked some beans and gave a plateful to Luke and to Barker.

Barker complained, "How do you expect me to eat with these hand cuffs on?"

Matt muttered, "You'll manage." He didn't eat any beans himself, the very smell made him nauseous.

Barker noticed, "Say marshal, why don't you have some? You're looking poorly you know. You have to keep up your strength."

Matt ignored him and took another swig of water from his canteen.

When Barker was finished eating he put his plate and fork on the ground. Matt went over to pick them up and as he bent over, Barker decided to take his chance. He rolled back and kicked the marshal full force in the stomach with both feet. Matt staggered and fell back, hitting his head on a rock. In seconds everything went black.

Luke stood frozen not knowing what to do. He didn't know if the Marshal was dead or alive. Barker yelled, "Kid, get the key and get me out of these handcuffs."

Luke walked over to Matt's body. He saw that he was still breathing. He took the key from Matt's pocket and unlocked the handcuffs that held Barker. Barker ran over to Matt's body and took his gun. "Let's go kid. Let's get out of here."

Luke didn't move for a minute then shook his head, "I can't leave him like this."

Barker was getting impatient, "Kid, let's go before he wakes up."

Luke shook his head again, "Marshal Dillon helped my family a lot of times. He found my kid sister when she ran away. Helped my ma out when my pa died. A lot of other times too. I can't leave him, you go on without me."

Barker was getting angry, "Kid, I'm not going to leave you here so you can go to the law and blame everything on me. Like it or not you're coming with me."

Barker pointed Matt's gun at Luke. "Let's go, you get on that horse."

Luke didn't know what else to do. He mounted and they rode off.

TBC


	6. Side taken

Dodge City That Same Night

Kitty stood at the bar of the Long Branch with Doc. Sam was behind the bar listening to their conversation.

"Doc, with Festus back Newly could go and look for Matt. Festus said he could watch the prisoners that are in jail even with his arm in a cast."

"Kitty, it doesn't make sense. Where would he look? All we know is that Matt went to Beaver Pond, three days ago. He could have gone in any direction from there, and changed direction who knows how many times."

Sam spoke up, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd go with Newly and so would a whole lot of other men if the Marshal was in trouble."

Doc shook his head, "It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Kitty looked at Doc with her eyes blazing. She said angrily, "If any one of us was in trouble, Matt would be out there looking for that needle in a haystack."

Doc was taken aback by Kitty's tone but responded quietly, "Kitty we don't even know that Matt is in trouble."

Kitty shut her eyes briefly and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at Doc, "Maybe not Doc, but I think he is and so do you."

Kitty shook her head and squeezed Doc's arm, "I'm sorry Curly. I know how you feel about Matt. I just wish we could do something." She sighed and looked at Sam. "I'm going upstairs. Sam can you handle things for the rest of the night?"

Sam nodded and watched Kitty go up the stairs, "Doc, what do you really think about the Marshal?"

"Sam he was pretty sick when he left and he's probably sicker now. I just pray that he found Luke and is on his way back. Like I said, looking for him would be like looking for a needle in a haystack – harder that looking for a needle in a haystack.

Matt the Next Morning

When Matt came to the sun was rising. He immediately noticed that his pistol was missing. He sat up rubbing his head. He didn't know if he had been unconscious because of the blow to his head, because he was so sick or because he was so tired.

He thought about his next move. Maybe he should get himself back to Dodge, rest for a day and then head out again. He started thinking about Luke. He had gotten some small hints last night that the young man may not be as enamored of Barker as he once was. That could mean trouble for the young man. Matt checked his gear. His rifle was still there. He decided to follow the trail. He'd have to ride fast to try to catch up. He took a long drink of water, steeled himself and mounted.

Luke and Gideon Barker

That morning Gideon built a fire and made coffee. He handed Luke a cup, which the young man accepted warily. Gideon commented, "Sure glad we have these coffee beans – mmm, mmm – this is some good coffee."

They drank their coffee and Gideon stood up, "You know kid, I'm not sure what to do with you. I was real disappointed - real, real disappointed when you wanted to stay back there with Dillon. I thought we were a team. I was wrong. Now I can't trust you. If I let you go, you'll go running to the law. If I keep you with me, I'll have to watch you day and night. That's no fun. Sorry kid but I guess I'll have to kill you. I'll kill you and bury you. When Dillon, if he's still alive, or anyone comes looking for you, you'll just be gone. Sorry kid, we could have had fun, but you ruined it."

Luke stood up as Gideon was speaking. He was terrified. He had never been much of a fist fighter, but he found himself punching Gideon in the face as hard as he could. Gideon got over the shock of the punch quickly and lunged at Luke. They were rolling around in the dirt when a gun shot went off and they froze.

Matt had fired a rifle in the air, "Get up Luke."

Luck got up and moved a couple of feet away from Gideon.

Gideon stood up, "Marshal, this is just a little dispute between two friends."

"Barker, I heard enough of your conversation to know that you were going to kill Luke. Just throw that gun, my gun, over here."

Barker took the gun from his belt and tossed it over. Matt took it and holstered it.

Matt threw handcuffs to the ground in front of Barker, "Barker, it feels like we're going back in time. Put these on."

Barker did as he was told.

Matt took a step forward, but a wave of dizziness struck and he staggered. Luke went to him and took his arm. He could feel the heat of a high fever just by touching his arm.

Matt some how kept his rifle pointed at a smiling Gideon Barker as Luke walked him over to a rock and helped him sit down.

"Marshal I'll go get Doc Adams, you're in no condition to ride."

Matt nodded reluctantly, "Before you go, get the rope from my saddle. Tie Barker's ankles together, have him sit and tie him to that tree."

Luke did as he was told, and Matt looked at him, "Luke, if I get back to Dodge, I'll have to arrest you. I'll speak up for you, but I'll have to arrest you."

Luke mounted and looked down at Matt, "You won't have to arrest me. I'll turn myself in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

TBC


	7. Not Giving Up

Dodge City

Sam was standing outside the Marshal's office with Festus and Newly, all three looking serious. Sam addressed the other two, "Miss Kitty sure is worried about the Marshal. I wish we could do something." Newly shook his head in frustration, "I do too, but like Doc said, once we get to Beaver Pond we wouldn't know where to go. At this point there would be no clear tracks to follow."

Festus was agitated, "Dang, if that fool cousin if mine hadn't just a plumb knocked me off a that ladder, I'd a gone after Matthew days ago when he cudda been tracked."

Sam looked up at the sound of a horse galloping, "Say, isn't that Luke Ronniger?"

Luke stopped in front of the office, jumped off his horse and started running.

Newly grabbed his arm, "Just a minute Luke, where have you been, and how did your face get so bruised up?"

Luke pulled away from Newly's grasp and continued running, shouting over his shoulder, "It doesn't matter, I've got to take Doc Adams to Marshal Dillon, he's sick – real sick, and someone should come along to arrest Gideon Barker." By that time Luke was racing up the stairs to Doc's.

Immediately Festus went to get Moss to hitch up a wagon, Sam went to tell Kitty and Newly ran after Luke thinking he'd go with Luke and Doc and take care of arresting Barker.

It wasn't long before Luke was driving a wagon with Doc, Kitty and Newly on board.

Matt and Barker

Matt was sitting on the rock where Luke had left him. With Barker tied up, Matt saw no reason to keep a gun on him. Besides he couldn't have even if he had tried. He holstered his gun, leaned forward putting his forearms on his knees and let his head drop down. Even that position was an effort to maintain. He really wanted to lie down and sleep, but even in his fevered and weakened state, something in his lawman instincts told him that Barker might just have another trick up his sleeve, somehow. Never-the-less, despite his best efforts to stay aware, he drifted off to sleep sitting there.

Barker was watching Matt. He could see that the man was getting sicker and weaker. He realized that he couldn't make a move with Dillon watching him, after all the Marshal had a gun, but he figured Dillon couldn't watch much longer. He also knew that no one knew about the knife he kept hidden in his boot. Barker was still hand cuffed, but if Dillon lost focus or better yet consciousness for long enough, Barker figured he could quietly pull out the knife, cut the rope that tied him to the tree, and cut his ankles free. Then he'd move quickly and stab Dillon.

Gideon watched the Marshal's head droop down. He waited, but Dillon didn't move. It took a little patience with his hands cuffed, but Baker managed to pull the knife from his boot. Cutting the rope that was around his waist was easier. Dillon still hadn't moved. Next Baker cut through the rope that tied his feet. Dillon didn't stir. Slowly and quietly Baker moved towards the sleeping figure. He held the knife in his two hands planning to raise it up and plunge it into the Marshal's back.

Matt was asleep, but felt the air stir. That was enough to wake him and he looked up. Barker was standing over him with a knife held somewhat awkwardly in his handcuffed hands. Matt pulled his gun and shot, sending Barker flying backwards. Matt stood and started to move towards Barker, but the effort was too much and he collapsed falling forward into the dirt.

By that time Luke had almost reached the place where he had left Matt - they heard the shot. Luke used the whip and pushed the horse harder.

They were there in minutes and saw Barker lying face up in the dirt and Matt few feet away lying face down. Doc, Kitty and Luke raced to Matt while Newly checked on Barker.

Luke and Doc carefully rolled Matt onto his back, eliciting a small groan. Doc was relieved to see that there was no gunshot wound, but the relief melted into concern as he examined his friend."

Newly left Barker and walked over to where the others were gathered around Matt, "Barker is dead. He still had a knife in his hands. He must have tried to stab Matt."

Luke bit his lower lip and said softly. "I should have searched Barker before I left. I didn't know he had a knife."

Newly put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You went to get help for Matt. That's the important thing. Doc, how is he?"

Doc stood up. "By golly that fever is awfully high and his pulse is weak, real weak." Looking directly into Kitty's worried eyes he added, "Let's get to doing something about it. Come on we'll get him in the wagon and make him as comfortable as possible, and Luke you'll get us back to Dodge as fast as possible."

Newly stayed behind to bury Gideon Baker, Doc and Kitty were in the back of the wagon with Matt. Luke drove back to Dodge knowing that he'd never forgive himself if Matt Dillon didn't recover.

TBC


	8. The Best Fever

Sam, Festus and Bess Ronniger were pacing outside of Doc's office when the wagon carrying Matt arrived.

Luke stopped the wagon and jumped off. He took a step towards his mother and simply said, "I'm sorry Ma," before turning to help the others get Matt up to Doc's office. Once Matt was in bed, Luke said to Festus, "I'm turning myself in for robbery, just like I told the Marshal I would."

Festus nodded, "All right Luke, let's go."

Doc started right to work on Matt. He stripped off the vest and shirt, "Kitty fill that basin with cool water and wet those strips of cloth, we have to cool him down."

Doc and Kitty wiped Matt's face, arms, chest and back with cool water. They couldn't get him to drink, so they wiped his lips with water and quinine, hoping he would reflexively lick and ingest some.

After a few hours Matt started to get agitated, tossing and turning in delirium, "Don't make me shoot you, don't do it …"

Kitty moved quickly to Matt's side and took his hand, "It's all right Cowboy, you don't have to shoot, just rest. Everything's all right just rest."

It took some time, but Matt calmed down.

Doc continued to wipe Matt's forehead as he spoke, "He must hear you on some level Kitty." He paused and looked up at her, "I get the feeling you've heard Matt talk like that before."

Kitty looked back at Doc, tears forming in her eyes. She hesitated before saying softly, "Doc - every once in a while Matt has nightmares, bad nightmares."

Doc turned his attention back to Matt, "A man like Matt, having to do and see the things he's has to in his job - I guess it would be a surprise if he didn't have nightmares."

Kitty and Doc were with Matt day and night trying to cool him down and get water and quinine into him somehow. They spelled each other to get a few hours of sleep. Festus brought up meals for them and insisting on spelling them both for an hour here and there.

Matt continued to get delirious whenever his fever spiked, sometimes talking incoherently about shooting and killing, sometimes calling Kitty's name.

Kitty would take his hand, speak to him softly and eventually he would calm.

It was three long days before Matt opened his eyes and seemed lucid for the first time. He saw Kitty, and whispered barely audibly, "Kitty, you're here."

Kitty took Matt's hand and kissed his palm gently, "Where else would I be Cowboy?"

Doc heard Matt's voice and immediately went and checked his pulse, "How do you feel?"

Matt's whispered, "A little tired I guess."

Doc felt Matt's forehead, "Well, that's not a surprise. You've been battling with demons for the last 72 hours straight."

Matt whispered, "Did I win?"

Doc nodded as he rubbed his mustache, "Matt, I'd sure say you did."

Two Days Later

Judge Caleb Brooker made his way up to Doc's office to take Matt's statement on the matter of Luke Ronniger.

"Hello Matt, how are you feeling?"

Matt was sitting in bed, propped up by a pillow looking pale and weak, "I'm fine. I could have appeared in court, Judge, you didn't have to come up here."

"Not according to Doc Adams, and forgive me Matt, I'd trust you with my life but I trust Doc more when it comes to your health. Now if you feel up to it tell me about Luke Ronniger."

"Judge, he and Gideon Barker robbed a few dollars and some coffee beans from some cowboys. They want to see justice done, but acknowledge they didn't lose much. He did help rob a man named Carl Jessup, but was so conflicted that he only took half of the man's money when he could have taken it all. I'm sure Mr. Jessup would testify to that. When I caught up to them, Luke and Gideon Barker were about to rob a stagecoach. Luke came willingly. I didn't even have to handcuff him."

Judge Barker interrupted, "Didn't they escape from custody?"

Matt nodded, "Barker attacked me and left me for dead. Luke went with him. When I caught up to them, I heard them arguing. It turns out that Luke wanted to stay with me and Barker held him at gunpoint. Judge, I'm alive right now because Luke went for help, when he could have run away."

Matt started to cough. The Judge filled a cup with water and handed it to him, waiting a few minutes before continuing, " Matt, if you hadn't stopped them before they robbed the stagecoach, young Luke would be in deep trouble. He's a lucky young man."

Judge Brooker rose to leave, "Thank you Matt, and one more thing. Please listen to the good doctor. We need you to be fully recovered."

Matt was visibly tiring and just nodded.

Three Days Later

Luke's trial was over. He was sentenced to 30 days in jail plus a year of probation. He had been found guilty of two robberies, but given the extenuating circumstances and Matt's statement, the sentence was light. Mr. Jessup and the two cowboys got their money back, and were satisfied with the outcome.

Doc told Matt about the trial and then hesitated for a minute before plunging and speaking about a more sensitive and personal matter.

"Matt, if you continues to recover the way you have been, I'll release you in a few days, but you absolutely cannot go back to work right away. The best thing you could do is to go away with Kitty for a few days and let her take care of you."

"Doc, Kitty has been taking care of me. In fact, I'm afraid she's been wearing herself out. Every minute she's not running the Long Branch she's been spending with me. I told her she didn't have to spend every free minute taking care of me or keeping me company.

Doc shook his head and scowled a little, "She told me that. You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? All I know is that Kitty hasn't taken a minute for herself since I've been up here."

"Matt, she's worried that you won't recover, she's worried that you'll go back to work too soon, she's worried that you won't tell her if you're not well. She still feels terribly guilty about not noticing you were sick. She wants, no needs to take care of you, and to make sure that you are all right. Matt a few days away would do you a lot of good, you need it. My main point though, is that while it would do you a lot of good - in some ways it would do Kitty even more."

"I'll think about it Doc."

Later that day Kitty went to visit Matt, "Feel like having company, Cowboy."

"Kitty, I always feel like having your company. I hope you know that. I just want to make sure you're not wearing yourself out."

Kitty smiled and entered, kissing Matt on the forehead, "I know Cowboy, but believe it or not spending time with you is not wearing."

Matt patted the side of the bed. "Come here. Doc will be gone for a while."

Kitty removed her shoes and got in bed next to Matt. Closing her eyes with contentment she snuggled close and ran her hand over his chest.

"Kitty, I was thinking."

"Mmm – Are you sure you're well enough?"

Matt smiled, "Seriously, I was hoping that when Doc springs me from here we could go away for a few days. That is if you have time. Do you think Bess would let us use her lakeside cabin?"

"Cowboy, that sound so good. I'm sure Bess would be glad to. I'll ask her later today.

Two Days Later

Bess was more than pleased to lend them her cabin, and insisted that she stock it with food and every comfort. She was well aware that if Matt hadn't intervened, her son would have been involved in a stagecoach robbery and who knows what else might have followed.

The evening before Doc released Matt, Luke showed up to visit him.

"Marshal, I'll be heading off to the penitentiary on Monday and I just wanted to thank you."

Matt smiled, "Luke, I don't think I've ever had anyone thank me for sending him to the penitentiary before."

Luke blushed a little and avoided Matt's eyes, "Marshal, I guess I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful to you for coming after me. I was a fool to think highly of Gideon Barker."

Matt knew what the young man was going through, "Luke, I did some real foolish things when I was your age, and I had some people help me out. When your time comes, I'm sure you'll do the same for someone else."

Luke looked at Matt and for the first time smiled, "I sure will. Thank you."

The Next Day

It was early Sunday when Matt and Kitty drove to the cabin. They were going to stay until noon on Friday. They'd be to be back in town by Friday night when they both planned on being back at work.

Matt got down from the carriage a little more slowly than usual. Then he helped Kitty down. She, of course, noticed the slowness in his movement, and looked at him.

He noticed her stare, "I'm fine Kitty."

Kitty continued looking him in the eye until he sighed and replied. "I guess I still am a little weak." He took her arm and smiled, "but I expect your cooking will take care of that."

Kitty nodded and kissed him lightly, "I am a good cook Cowboy you know that, and you'll also be spending plenty of time in bed."

Matt answered with great seriousness, "And some of that time in bed might even be resting."

Kitty laughed and arm in arm they went into the cabin.

The days passed quickly. Matt remembered Doc's words and let Kitty hover over him all she wanted. Kitty could see that Matt getting better and stronger almost by the minute.

They relished their time together – walks in the woods, moonlight rows on the lake, leisurely meals, long mornings in bed – all with no chance at being interrupted.

Friday morning after lingering in bed making each other happy – very happy indeed, they sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Matt, we'll be leaving soon. I know you're feeling much better, but are you really all right? All right enough to go back to work? Be honest with me Matt."

"Kitty between your cooking and the rest I've been getting I'm fine. In fact, the only fever I've been feeling is the fever that comes on when you kiss me."

Kitty laughed and held her hand to her forehead, "Oh Cowboy, I'm afraid I have that fever too."

She rose from the table and walked over to kiss him deeply.

"Kitty, it seems we're both getting feverish. Maybe we should go back to bed and do something about it." He took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom saying, "Honey, it seems that feeling feverish isn't always bad."

The End


End file.
